The creation of a dimensional document can be a labor-intensive process. The widespread production of dimensional documents such as pop-out greeting cards, cut-and-fold paper boxes, and other printed substrates that are foldable into three-dimensional structures would increase if barriers to production were reduced. The design of a dimensional document can require a high degree of skill, thus making widespread consumer adoption difficult. On the production side, print shops and other document production facilities cannot easily implement new technologies or train personnel to create and execute workflows that leverage appropriate resources to create a final piece.
In addition, many print shops may not have all equipment needed to complete the production of a dimensional document. Such facilities often need to sub-contract portions of the job to different service providers. Current systems are not able to effectively leverage production resources that may be available in disparate geographic locations.
The embodiments described in this disclosure are directed to the problems described above.